1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin transport element.
2. Related Background Art
The spin transport elements are applied to a variety of products, e.g., HDD heads, magnetic sensors, MRAMs, and so on. The known spin transport elements are classified into those using spin current in association with electric current, and those using only spin current. A known element making use of spin current is configured with two ferromagnets arranged on a nonmagnetic conductor and with a space shorter than the spin diffusion length of this nonmagnetic conductor (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent No. 3818276). Furthermore, for example, a spin MOS-FET is known as a device using spins transported through a relatively long distance in a nonmagnetic conductor (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent No. 4143644).